


This Mark You've Made On Me Can't Be Erased

by misshallelujah



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Hansol, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hansol Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Mild humiliation kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Yuta, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshallelujah/pseuds/misshallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta misses Hansol. He misses the quiet moments in their bed, the hushed laughs after a sudden tickle fight, the long hour talks well into the night. But maybe, when he misses Hansol most is during those special moments Yuta just needs Hansol to take care of him and pull him out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mark You've Made On Me Can't Be Erased

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a fluffy PWP based on [this](https://twitter.com/2ikeyuu/status/758689861666693122) cute fanaccount but my brain went overdrive and here we are. I regret nothing.  
> I have a lot of headcanons now so I'm thinking about maybe doing a series but I can't promise anything.  
> Warnings: if some of you are worried about the Mild Humiliation Kink tag, Hansol calls Yuta a slut and some other similar words during the scene but Yuta obviously likes it. If you need me to add adicional warnings or tags just tell me in the comments or hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/misshallelujah/) and I will.  
> And that's all, enjoy! ^^
> 
> Thanks to Tania for spazzing with me, this one's for you. Love you! <3  
> Title from the song So Far Gone by Thousand Foot Krutch.

Yuta misses Hansol. His every day now is planned in detail even more so than when he was a trainee and when he arrives at the dorm at night he's too exhausted to keep himself awake for more than the little time he needs to take a shower and carry himself to bed. He knows Hansol misses him too, he can see it on his barely open eyes when Yuta's alarm clock pulls him out of Hansol's arms when the sun is not even up yet. He supposes it's mostly his fault because he's so busy now he can't spend that much time with Hansol and the little free time they have together it's short and unfulfilling.

Yuta misses the quiet moments in their bed, his head in Hansol's chest while his boyfriend caressed his back softly. The hushed laughs after a sudden tickle fight under the covers followed by a kiss that was more theeth than lips. The long hour talks well into the night when everything around them banished except their whispering voices. Yuta knows is hard for Hansol to open up and that's why he cherishes every time Hansol let loose and spoke to him from his heart.

There's also those special moments when Yuta just needs Hansol to take care of him and pull him out of his head. When he's feeling restless and tense, a weight on his shoulders he can't shake off and a pressure on his chest that threatens to suffocate him. When his body feels heavy but his brain wants to float and let go for awhile. It's in those moments that he misses Hansol the most, he longs for him. Nobody but him can make it better, nobody but Hansol knows how to push him far enough to break him out of that place in his head where everything is foggy and he feels like he's drowning.

It's been weeks since the last time they did a scene and Yuta's withdrawal has kicked in hard. His head's about to explode and his hands won't stop shaking. He's moody and jumpy all the time, doesn't want anybody to touch him and the rest of the boys are starting to avoid him as much as possible.

Yuta's sitting alone in an armchair, more interested in what's happening behind him in the kitchen than the movie playing on the TV. When he slyly turns around he can see Hansol and Taeil talking while they do the dishes and he's starting to become anxious wating for Hansol to bring it up. They finally have a few free days and Yuta's gonna make the most of it, he and Hansol already talked about it and all they need now is a clear house empty of underage ears.

“So, you know,” Hansol clears his throat and passes a bowl to Taeil so he can dry it with a cloth, “I was wondering if you could convince everyone to go out of the house for a bit. And when I say a bit I mean a lot.”

Taeil snorts and shakes his head. “So you and Yuta can go at it?”

“Yes, precisely.” Even though their backs is all Yuta sees he can hear the smile in Hansol's tone. ”I don't care about the rest but Yuta can be quite loud sometimes and we don't want to corrupt the young and pure.”

“I can't promise anything,” is all Taeil responds but Yuta's sure the rest of the gang will run for the hills the moment it's implied what him and Hansol are planning on doing.

Yuta can feel his heart starting to beat faster in excitement, it's been a long time and his body is impatient.

“Breathe in slowly.” Hansol's voice in his ear surprises him but instantly calms him, and when he takes both of Yuta's hands in his own a shiver runs down Yuta's spine. “Go to our room, strip and kneel.”

He's up and across the house in mere seconds, shedding layers of clothes so fast he trips twice. He closes the door of their room with a loud bang and busies himself folding the clothes he already took off. With only his underwear on, he takes a few deep breaths to calm his galopping heart. It's finally happening. After a moment the underwear follows the rest of the clothes to the neat pile in the desk chair and Yuta lets himself fall to the floor. It's cold against his skin but Yuta could wait like this for hours, he'd do anything Hansol asks of him.

The room is coated in the dim light of the lamp in the night stand when Hansol steps into it, Yuta can see the shine in his boyfriend's eyes and that's enough to make his insides melt. Hansol takes a couple steps until he's right in front of Yuta and threads a hand though his hair. It feels nice, calming. Yuta let's out a sigh.

“I knew you'd be good. You're such a good boy for me, aren't you?” His voice always gets so deep and scratchy when they're like this, it makes Yuta's skin hot.

“Yes, Sir, I'm your good boy.”

The hand on his hair tugs his head back until Yuta's mouth opens to let out a quiet whine. Hansol's grip is so tight it hurts, Yuta's cock is hard already.

“What does my good boy want to do today, then? It's been a while and I'm feeling generous.”

Yuta swallows, his throat suddenly gone dry. “I- I don't know. I'm- whatever you want, Sir.” His brain's all over the place and he doesn't know how to make a decision now. He just wants to give himself to Hansol completely so he can put Yuta back together. Feeling overwhelmed, he closes his eyes.

It's the wrong thing to do. The moment he feels a hand grab his chin forcefully, he expects the worse. But Hansol just shushes him and leans down to kiss his forehead sweetly. “It's okay, baby, don't get yourself worked up. I just want you to trust me and let go for me, can you do that?”

Yuta opens his eyes and the fond look on Hansol's face pulls a smile out of him. “Yes, Sir, please.”

“Good boy. We're gonna take it slow today, alright?” Hansol strokes his cheek tenderly. “What's your safeword?”

“Firetruck.”

“Good. Now stand up.”

Yuta tries but his legs are weak after such a long time kneeling, luckily for him Hansol's there to catch him before he falls. A strong arm circles his waist and Yuta instinctively grabs onto Hansol's shoulders. Before he has time to say a word Hansol puts his other hand on Yuta's cheek and kisses him hard. Yuta opens his mouth instantly for Hansol's wet tongue, desperate and hungry. 

His skin is on fire, he's sweating all over and there's something deliriously exciting about him beeing completely naked while Hansol's still dressed, the rough fabric of Hansol's jeans are scratching his thighs and he loves it. He can feel Hansol's thick dick through the clothing and that makes him feel helpeless and powerful at the same time, because it's him that's making Hansol all hot and bothered but Yuta's completely at his mercy.

Yuta lets out a surprised yelp when Hansol picks him up by the thighs but he recovers fast by wraping his leg's around his boyfriend's hips. Their cocks rub together and it feels so good Yuta is delirious with it. They don't stop kissing when Hansol starts walking them to the bed, lips bitten raw and too much spit. Hansol only breaks it to let Yuta down gently on the bed.

Hansol's eyes have gone dark and the front of his shirt is soaked with both their sweat, he looks positively gorgeous. He scans Yuta's body hungrily, smik firmly put on his lips.

“Look at you.” A sudden wave of embarrassment hits Yuta and he tries to cover his eyes but Hansol takes his hands away just in time. “You're a mess already. Your cock's dripping and we haven't even started yet, such a slut.”

Yuta mewls and thrashes on the bed, trying to break free of Hansol's grip.

“Ah ah, none of that, baby.” A slap to his tigh accompanied by Hansol's serious voice is enough to stop him on the spot. “Good boys don't shy away from what they are. Tell me, what are you?”

“Sir, ple-”

Another slap, this one so hard it leaves his skin red and tingling. “Tell me what you are.”

“I'm a slut, Sir, your slut.” Yuta's eyes are wet, so is his cock. 

“And what do sluts do?”

A sob slips between Yuta's lips. “They open their legs and take it all.”

Hansol's smirk is like a flash of light before he's throwing himself at Yuta and devouring his mouth. The kiss is everything except finesse, a mix between teeth and damp breath that leaves Yuta lightheaded. Yuta finds himself feeling cold when Hansol breaks the kiss and stands up to get rip of his clothes as fast as possible but when he returs to him the skin contact is like coming home for Yuta. Their cocks rub together and his boyfriend silences his moan with another kiss. Hansol's hands roam all over his body like he owns it, sliding across his skin with the clear intention of driving Yuta completely insane. 

All the need and frustration built up during the past few weeks is hitting Yuta at once and he's mere steps away from the edge, dick bruised red and muscles trembling. When Hansol's hand grabs his cock he can't contain a scream and that fluttering feeling in his stomach is a clear signal that he's about to come. He doesn't. Hansol bites his neck hard and makes a tight circle with his fingers at the base of Yuta's dick, squeezing. It feels like a jab to the chest and Yuta lets out a wail.

“Who said you could come.” His breath on Yuta's sweaty skin is the shock he needed to finally realise what he was about to do.

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Yuta says, whole body tensing instantly.

Hansol kisses the bite mark on his neck and looks up at him. “I'll let it slide because I'm in a good mood, but one more disobedience and you're getting punished.”

Yuta feels so small suddenly, shame clouding his brain. All he wants is to be good for Hansol, and now he screwed everything up, he's disappointed in the worst way possible the person that means the most to him. He doesn't deserve this, he's unworthy of somebody as sweet and patient as Hansol. 

He doesn't realise he's crying until a careful hand comes up to dry his cheeks. He opens his eyes and finds Hansol's gentle gaze.

“Hey, shhh, it's fine. Come here.” Hansol sits on the bed and brings Yuta with him, puting him on his lap sideways so he can envelop him in his arms. Yuta tries to hide his face in Hansol's neck but his boyfriend doesn't let it happen, bringing Yuta's eyes up with a hand on his cheek. “Look at me, come on. Let it out, baby, it's okay.”

Yuta sobs and a wave of fresh tears run down his face. It's like he opened the door to all the things he's been bottling up for the past few weeks and the only thing he can do is let it all out and wait for his eyes to dry.

Hansol keeps on gently shushing him, caressing his back to comfort him. Once his breath starts to stabilize and his chest stops hiccuping, all Yuta feels is light and free. 

“How do you feel, sweetheart?”

Yuta closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Hansol's. “Good, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and now I can breathe.”

“That's great.” Hansol kisses him slow and sweet until Yuta lets out a giggle. “I'm sorry I started the scene without talking first, it won't ever happen again, I promise.”

“It's oka-”

Hansol's serios voice cuts him off. “It's not okay at all, I was irresponsible and fucked up. You've obviously been feeling neglected lately and were unstable and it wasn't safe for me to push you that far without talking about the scene first. I prioritized myself and my needs instead of yours and that's not how a Dom should act, a Dom should always put their Sub first.”

Yuta feels like it's not the right time for it, but hearing Hansol say those words is making his insides melt.

“I love you so much, I would never want to put you in danger and yet that's exactly what I did.” Hansol's eyes are watering and his voice is breaking and Yuta's so in love with him his heart could burst. “I apologize again. Plase, baby, forgive me.”

Yuta throws his arms around Hansol's neck and hugs him tight. This close he can feel the phantom of Hansol's heart beating against his and it makes him feel invincible. With Hansol by his side, nothing can ever take him down.

“I liked everything, I was okay,” Yuta says in a whisper. “But then... I almost broke a rule and I was so scared of disappointing you, I couldn't even handle the thought of it and I guess it just made me break. I'm sorry too, I didn't know it was that bad.”

Hansol immediately break the embrace, puts his hands on Yuta's cheeks and looks at him dead in the eye.

“No, my god, don't apologize,” he starts, “I should have realised, I'm supposed to take care of you.”

Yuta sighs and puts his hands over Hansol's, intertwining their fingers. “I guess the mood is ruined now, huh?”

Hansol smiles big and bright.

“Don't worry about the mood, it can be fixed. Just look at me and tell me if you're okay.”

Yuta smiles too.

“I'm good, I promise,” he says, and it's true. He feels ready to conquer the world.

Hansol slides his hands to Yuta's hips and helps him straddle his thighs. “Okay then, baby, do you want to start again?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Yeah?” Hansol squeezes Yuta's ass and urges him to start moving. Biting his lip, Yuta does so with delight. “What do you want?”

“I want to suck your big dick, Sir,” Yuta says, undulating his hips sensually. “I want to suckle on it untill my mouth tastes only like you. Then I want you to eat my ass, I love it when you fuck me with your tongue, Sir.”

Hansol moans and slaps him on the ass lightly. “Fuck yeah, I'm gonna eat your ass so good, baby boy. And then, when you're all red and tender and desperate, I'll slap your hungry hole until you scream.”

Yuta could scream now, if he's being totally honest. His dick's back to being rock hard with only a little bit of grinding and dirty talk, God he's fucking needy.

“What else do you want?” Hansol asks, taking a little break from mauling Yuta's neck with his teeth. “Do you want me to fuck you? To go so deep your insides burn?”

“Please, Sir,“ Yuta responds, needing to grab the headbord for leverage becasue Hansol's thrusts are becoming wild. “Your dick fills me up so good, I feel so empty now, please I need you.”

He doesn't care that he's begging already, it's always like this with Hansol. His boyfriend knows exactly which buttons to press to turn Yuta to putty in his hands. Hansol know his body even better than Yuta himself and that's exactly what he needs, someone to take the lead, to guide him and make him reach the point where his vision turns black and his mind floats away. Nothing feels better and makes him happier than Hansol domming him.

Yuta's leaking so much precome the slick friction between their bodies is nothing but perfect but he's getting impatient, he can't wait to feel the weight of Hansol's dick on his tongue. His boyfriend is bussy playing with his ass while kissing and nibbling on Yuta's neck so he decides to take the initiative.

“Sir,” he starts, “I want to suck your cock now, please.”

Hansol lets out a small laugh and looks up at him. “So polite and needy, who am I to deny that.”

Yuta's not ashamed in the least to admit that he loves Hansol's dick. It's thick and veiny and huge, Yuta never feels more complete than when he's sitting on it and he can feel it throb inside him, the knowledge that he's the cause of Hansol's pleasure it's like a drug to him. It's so big it can't fit on his fist or mouth, but the tip is super sensitive so he really doesn't need to swallow the whole thing to make Hansol tremble. There's nothing that compares to Hansol's dick, and it's alright because it's all his.

Having it in front of him after weeks of nothing but hurried kisses is overwhelming, his mouth is watering.

Hansol taps his chin and Yuta obeys immediately, opening his mouth as wide as he can. With a tug on his hair he brings Yuta's face closer.

“Come on, baby, give it a kiss. It missed you as much as the rest of me.” Yuta closes his eyes and kisses the tip softly. Hansol's already wet with precome and the salty taste is delicious to Yuta, he sighs in contentment and the cock in front of him jerks, hittign him on the cheek. Hansol laughs and takes hold of it, slapping Yuta with it and painting his face with precome. “Are you hungry for it?”

Opening his eyes is hard, but he has to do it. During a scene he always must answer questions looking into Hansol's eyes unless they're covered purposely, that's the rule. “Yes, Sir, I'm so hungry for your dick, please fuck my face.”

“I can't do that just yet, baby, you still can't handle it.” Dissapointment sets on his stomach like a heavy weight and Hansol must see it on his face because he pulls Yuta's face up and looks at Yuta with serious eyes. “It's okay, you just need a little bit more of practice, we'll work on it another day. I want it as much as you but I'm never gonna hurt you that way, do you understand?”

Yuta does understand so he nods. “Use your words, you know you have to say it.”

“I understand, Sir.”

“Good. Thank you for telling me.” Yuta smiles at the praise, his boyfriend is so good to him. “Now, why don't we go back to the funny stuff, huh, my dick is feeling left out.”

A giggle slips past his lips and Hansol caresses his face. “Suckle on it, baby.”

He licks around the head, sucking and playing with the frenulum, savouring Hansol's shiver. When he feels like he's relaxed enough he tries to get the whole head in his mouth. It's a tight fit but he manages, lips streched wide. The skin is soft and Yuta can feel the relief of a palpitating vein with his tongue, taste so strong it makes his heart race. The hand on his hair is soothing and he feels light and happy just like this, nursing on Hansol's dick.

Yuta swallows around it and arches his back, he knows Hansol loves his ass like this. He hears his boyfriend moan and feels the hand on his hair tremble. A thin line of saliva connects his lips with Hansol's cock when he comes up for air a second later and he swipes his tongue over them to break it. When he looks up Hansol's eyes are big and dark, wet hear plastered to his forehead. It gives him pride, knowing Hansol looks as ruined as Yuta feels.

Suddenly feeling confident and brave, Yuta puts a hand on one of his ass cheeks. “Do you like my ass, Sir?” his voice is hoarse, throat raw even though it remains untouched.

Hansol clenches his jaw but nods. “Yeah.”

“Yeah? Do you want to spank me?” Hansol's eyes follow the movement of his hand and when Yuta lets it down on his ass with a hard slap his boyfriend's cock throbs. “It hurts so good, Sir, do you want to make my ass red?”

The sound that comes out of Hansol's mouth is inhumane, “Fuck yes, I want to spank your beautiful ass so hard it bruises. You know I love purple and blue on you.”

Yuta launches himself at Hansol, mouth open and heart flutering. Hansol grinds their hard cocks together and bites Yuta's neck again untill he can feel the skin getting hotter with the blood boiling underneath. When he's satisfied with the new mark he raises his head.

“I would love that very much so, but I have other plans for your ass.” At Yuta's unhappy grunt, Hansol simply smiles and starts stroking over Yuta's hole and crack with his fingers. “Plans that include my mouth.”

Yuta blinks, wets his lips and the way Hansol's looking at him, hungry but open and sweet at the same time, Yuta knows this is it for him.

He's turning on his stomach on the bed at light speed. Everything is still for a moment and then he can't help but let out a content sigh when, standing on his fours with his ass in the air, the first thing he feels is the softest of kisses over his tailbone.

“You're beautiful.” A shudder goes all over him, Hansol's voice nothing but raw honesty. “You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you.”

Yuta lets his shoulders support his weight and brings his hands behind him, opening himself up for Hansol.

“I know, I love you too.” He's shaking so much with exictement, he feels like his body is about to explode. “Please, Sir, eat my ass now.”

The first lick destroys him. It lasts less than a second but it has Yuta's eyes watering already. His heart has never beat this fast and he's lightheaded, temples palpitating and cock hard and leaking.

Hansol opens his cheeks impossibly wide and spits on his hole. In a moment his face is pressed to Yuta's crack, tongue licking away his own saliva until the only thing he can taste is Yuta. It's filthy, they way Hansol is devouring him, going for it like he wants to suffocate himself on his ass, like this is the best way he can ever think of dying. Yuta's never felt more alive.

“Taste so good, baby. Love it when I choke on your ass.” Yuta bites the pillow to keep himself from screaming and pushes his ass back, silently begging for more. Always more, never enough. Hansol complies and sucks on his hole, licking untill there's spit dripping down his thighs. Yuta catches it with his hands and brings them to his mouth, he'd never let anything Hansol gives him go to waste. 

By the time Hansol breaches his asshole with his tongue, Yuta is a mess. There is a pool of precome under him, tears in his eyes and his nerve endings are on fire. The sounds Hansol is making are fucking dirty and Yuta feels himself flush, it's too much. His cock is throbing and he's shaking all over.

“Sir, I'm about to- no more,” he pants, desperation bleeding into his voice.

Hansol has mercy on him and comes back up, lips swollen and ayes wild. When he catches Yuta looking at him over his shoulder he spreads his cheeks and slaps his hole hard, smiling when Yuta lets out a wail.

“Good boy, warning me when you were about to come. You did good.” He feels a kiss on his tender hole and Hansol's breath gives him goosebumps. “Your ass is so red, baby, I bet it hurts.”

Yuta wants to say he doesn't mind the pain, that he loves it, but he doesn't get the chance to before Hansol's slapping his hole again, two times one after the other. It's like an electric shock, Yuta's whole body spasms.

“You have such a pretty hole,” Hansol says, like it's a wonder. “No one would believe me if I told them the things it can take and do, always so hungry and begging to be filled.”

Yuta himself can't believe it sometimes, he loves anal play way too much and Hansol indulges him with new toys often. It's not like it's a burden for Hansol or anything, Yuta knows watching his hole devour toys of every shape and size gets Hansol hot like crazy, so in the end it's a win-win situation.

Hansol drapes himself over Yuta's back and bites his earlobe. “Now turn around, I want to see your gorgeous eyes when you're crying on my cock.”

The sheets are cool against his skin when he rolls on the bed, spreading his legs to accomodate Hansol's big body between them. His boyfriend lays a short kiss on his lips and then leans over him to open the drawer of the night stand.

The lube is cold but Hansol's left hand on his neck is hot like a branding iron. His skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat than Hansol is too entertained savoring while he works the first finger in. His boyfriend is gently hushing his whines but Yuta is impatient, he wants to be fucked now. He honestly doesn't care that he's not yet ready to take it, he doesn't mind the pain anyway, it always gets him going like crazy. He's about to ask Hansol to hurry up when his boyfriend stops moving all of a sudden.

“If you don't calm down we're done,” he says, tone hard.

Yuta opens his mouth to complain but Hansol shuts him with a hand over his mouth.

“I'm serious, Yuta,” he tells him, “I don't appreciate this bratty attitude.”

Yuta's blood turns cold. Hansol never calls him by his name during a scene, it's always the pet names that Yuta absolutely adores.

“We talked about this before, sweetheart,” Hansol starts, voice turning sweet. “I'm not gonna hurt you because of poor preparation, alright?”

Yuta relaxes and nods. “Yes, Sir.”

Their lips meet in a kiss and Hansol starts moving his hand again. It's a torturous slow pace so Yuta distracts himself by playing with his neglected nipples, he's always had sensitive ones so the little nubs are erect with only a couple of flicks. The combinaion of both sensations is too good, it lights Yuta's skin on fire.

When their mouths break a moan slips Yuta's lips and that's when Hansol realises what he's been doing. Yuta's heart almost stops when Hansol takes his hands and puts them above both their heads.

“Keep them there,” Hansol says, it's an order. Yuta's cock jerks.

Hansol's looking at him intensly and Yuta's so caught up in his eyes he doesn't feel the second finger breach him until Hansol starts twisting both of them inside him, taking Yuta's breath away.

“So you want to play with your nipples, huh?” Hansol starts. “Who said you could, though, I'm the only one that gets to touch your pretty nipples.”

The fingers inside him speed up and when they graze his prostate Yuta yells and arches his chest in ecstasy. Hansol takes advantage of that and latches his mouth to one of his nipples, the suction so amazing it sends chills down Yuta's spine.

He doesn't realise he did it until he feels Hansol's damp hair on his hand as he presses his boyfriend's head down harder against his chest, and when he does it's too late. Hansol slaps his hand away and jabs his fingers inside Yuta roughly while bitting down hard on his nipple. It hurts so fucking good Yuta thinks he's gonna lose his mind.

“I told you to keep your hands still, you impatient little slut,” Hansol growls around his mouthful.

Yuta's shaking and the sheets are damp with his sweat. He swallows and tries to look as innocent as possible with his dick hard and leaking when Hansol looks up with hard eyes.

“It's the second time you misbehave today, I think someone wants to get punished.” He acompanies his words with another hard thrust of his fingers and Yuta can't help but moan, the feeling of Hansol inside him and his sore nipple is delicious. “Look at you, I can't believe how much you like pain.”

It seems to go on forever, Hansol fingering him while his eyes shine with fervor. When the third finger touches his hole Yuta opens his legs as wide as they can go and raises his ass, begging.

“I don't know if you deserve it, baby, you've been a brat today.” Hansol tells him, his free hand sliding across Yuta's sternun. “I'll give it to you if you can promise me something.”

Yuta nods enthusiastically. “I'll do anything, please, Sir.”

Hansol smiles and circles Yuta's throat. His next words are spoken against Yuta's ear, breath hot. “I'm gonna finger fuck that tight ass of yours while suckling on your cute tits and you're gonna come just like that, baby. Prove to me you deserve my cock.”

The third finger slides in smoothly but it feels like torture to Yuta, he's been on edge for so long his whole body is extremely sensitive. Hansol's true to his word and the moment he feels Yuta relax he starts fucking him with his fingers rougly but with the expertise years of practive have taught him. His mouth is mauling Yuta's chest, bite marks and spit everywhere while he pinches and flicks Yuta's nipples untill they're red and swollen with blood.

“Come on, baby,” Hansol says, “show me how much you like it. Let me hear you.”

Yuta mewls and holds onto the headboard for dear live. Hansol seems to not be satisfied enough with his reaction, though, because he latches onto Yuta's nipple and starts sucking with abandon. At that Yuta's body trembles and he unintentionally squeezes around Hansol's fingers.

“Fuck, your tits are so sensitive,” Hansol starts saying. “I could suck on them for hours, turn you into a babbling mess. You'd come so many times your chest will look like you've been leaking from them.”

Yuta's nearing incoherence now, Hansol's fingers and words burning him from inside out.

“S- Sir, please,“ Yuta manages to say. He really doesn't know what he's begging for, he just wants anything Hansol will give him.

Hansol speeds up his fingers and twists one of his nipples forcefully, pulling another yell out of Yuta.

“When I'm done with them your tits will be so puffy and engorded they won't be able to go back to normal.” Hansol growls, teeth sharp against his jaw. “They'll stay like that, baby, so big and sensitive any clothing will make them hard just like your cute cock. A little of rubbing and you'll come screaming like the hungry slut you are.”

It's so twisted, what Hansol is saying, Yuta thinks he should be ashamed or embarrased for liking it as much as he does, but he doesn't care anymore. God, he fucking loves it. He loves it so much he's losing his mind.

There was a time, years ago, when Yuta did feel ashamed about who he was. He hated that part of himself and he thought he wasn't normal, that all the things he liked were wrong and weird. Turns out all he needed was to meet someone who understood him, someone who was like him to realise he wasn't defective, just different. People like different things and it's okay, all of them are equally valid as long as you're being safe. 

Hansol helped him see that. He guided him through a new world full of pleasure, respect and trust untill he learned to love and accept himself for who he was. It was a long and hard journey, but happiness with Hansol is worth that ten times and more.

Hansol pulls him out of his thoughts with a bite to his jaw and Yuta finds himself a shaking mess.

“Are you gonna come, sweetheart?” Hansol teases, obviously enjoying this torture way too much. “With my fingers up your ass while I destroy your pretty tits?”

His cock is a deep red and so hard it hurts, if he doesn't come soon he's gonna pass out. Yuta nods and thrashes on the bed. “Yes. Please let me come, Sir.”

Hansol smiles and kisses him sweetly on the lips. “Are you gonna come all over yourself like a dirty whore?”

“Please, Sir!” Yuta screams.

He feels Hansol's breath on his ear and then, in a whisper. “Come for me, baby boy.”

Yuta does. He closes his eyes and just lets go. He hears himself scream, throat dry and hoarse, while he spasms. Hansol fucks him with his fingers throught the orgasm and only stops when he's sure Yuta's dick is spent. Little aftershocks are shaking his body and his head's spinning so fast he doesn't know if he will be able to recover.

Hansol pulls his fingers out slowly and kisses him when Yuta winces. “You did so good, baby. I'm proud of you.”

The praise makes his heart swell with satisfaction and he can't help but smile. When he opens his eyes Hansol is looking at him fondly, Yuta may die of happiness.

He's so lost in his little buble that he doesn't notice Hansol rearranging himself until the head of his very hard cock presses over Yuta's sensitive hole. Yuta whines, shaking his head while trying to close his legs.

“No more, Sir, please,” Yuta pleads pathetically.

Hansol just shushes him and stops Yuta's legs with firm hands.

“We're not finished yet, baby. Were you planning on leaving me like this?” He enphasises the question by sliding his cock against Yuta's slick ass.

Yuta is oversensitive and sore and yet somehow his body instantly reacts to Hansol, shivering. Hansol starts by stroking him all over, slowly, hands hot but leaving goosebumps in their wake. It's nice, Yuta sighs and relaxes on the bed.

“It's been so long,” Hansol says, voice soft but teasing. “I missed your body, love they way you respond to me.”

Hansol lays a hand on his stomach and gently massages it, catching Yuta's come in his hand. When he's satisfied he raises it and lays his fingers over Yuta's lips. “Open up, baby.”

Yuta obeys without a second thought, opening his mouth for Hansol. The taste is strong but Yuta twirls his tongue nonetheless, savouring his come with a quiet moan. Hansol presses on his tongue and bends down until their faces are so close their noses almost touch.

“Don't swallow,” he orders, then takes his fingers out and kissses Yuta passionately.

Hansol's tongue plunges into his mouth, demanding and hot, and Yuta can't do anything but let him devour him entirely. Hansol sucks on his tongue, enjoying the taste of Yuta's come way too much if the growl that comes after is any indication. They pass it around for a bit, so much spit it drops out of Yuta's mouth and down his neck. It's so good, Yuta can feel blood rushing back to his dick, hardening it.

When Hansol breaks the kiss, his eyes are wild and his hips are moving in little thrusts, rubbing his leaking dick over Yuta's crack and balls. He notices Yuta's wet neck and leans down to suck on it, hand coming up to rub one of Yuta's still tender nipples. Yuta yelps, surprised, but his cock betrays him by jerking.

“Such a pain slut,” Hansol mutters against his skin. “Do you want me to fuck you hard and rough so it hurts?”

“Yes, Sir, please,” Yuta answers, voice starting to quiver.

Yuta hears the sound of a bottle being opened, then Hansol grabs Yuta's wrists, still placed above their heads as his boyfriend told him, and brings his lubed right hand to Yuta's ass. He starts rubbing Yuta's hole, tips of three fingers barely going in.

“Think you can still take three fingers or do I have to start with less?” Hansol asks him.

Yuta raises his ass wantonly and tries to sound firm. “You can use three, Sir.”

“That's good. You're so good, keeping yourself open for me.”

Hansol's not yet finished talking when Yuta feels him penetrate him with his fingers in a swift but smooth slide that takes Yuta's breath away. Hansol doesn't waste time and after a few thrusts he's adding a fourth finger. Yuta knows he needs it if he wants to be able to take Hansol's dick but deep down he whishes his boyfriend will let him try it with only the stretch of two fingers so he can feel the pain at least once.

Yuta doesn't know how much time passes, it could be just a few minutes or hours, he's on his way of being gone already. Hansol releases his wrists but his eyes deliver the order loud and clear, then he takes his fingers out carefully. The air is cold on his wet and open hole and Yuta feels so empty, he needs it now, he needs to satiate this hunger that's been consuming him inside.

Hansol pushes in hard, tenderness forgotten among the crazy fervor that has their blood boiling. Yuta lets out a choked moan and grabs onto the headboard, Hansol's thrusts so poweful his head's spinning.

Yuta crosses his ankles over Hansol's back and urges him on, always wanting more. Hansol grunts and complies, placing his hands on both sides of Yuta's face for leverage, caging him in. His muscles are shaking, shoulders tense with the effort, it makes Yuta so hot his dick spurts precome. 

“So tight, baby,” Hansol pants. “It almost feels like you're a virgin, like I'm deflowering you once again. You were so pliant, so easy.”

He was. Fuck, he truly was. Every single detail of that day will be forever burned in Yuta's brain and he was so wanton and needy it's almost embarrassing. Hansol was the first person he ever wanted in that way and it was something new and exciting for Yuta, all the barriers he put up over the years were nothing to Hansol, he demoliched them without even breaking a sweat. God, Yuta was and still is so weak for him. Hansol spent hours just worshipping him, Yuta could do nothing but whine pathetically while he was brought to the edge once and once again. When Hansol was done with him Yuta was sore, covered in bruises and thoroughly fucked. He'd never felt happier.

Hansol takes him out of his thoughts with a hard thrust that makes him moan. “What were you thinking about, huh? Were you thinking about how me sucking your little tits made you so stupid that you came untouched? I should have filmed it, uploaded it to some porn page full of old creeps that would cream their pants in ten seconds flat if they saw you blow your load like that. They love sluts like you, desperate and shameless.”

Yuta's temples are throbbing and he can feel spit driping out of his mouth, he's losing his mind. Hansol gives him a specially deep trusht and licks into Yuta's open mouth. It's not even a kiss, just a ferocious attack that leaves Yuta's lips painfully raw.

“Look at me.” He demands, forcefully taking Yuta's chin in one of his hands. His sweat is making him glow in the dim light and Yuta is so gone he thinks Hansol might be and angel. “Would you have liked that, sweetheart? For people to see how fucking needy you are?”

“Yes, Sir, please.” A whisper is all Yuta's capable off. “Show them how it's done.”

Yuta wants everyone to see how good Hansol fucks him, how beautifully he makes Yuta beg and cry. He wants people to know he's a slut but only for Hansol, they can watch but they can't touch him because he's Hansol's and no one else's. He wants to see the want in their faces, how their eyes inevitably follow Hansol's dick as it streches Yuta's ass so wide he's left red and raw and hurting so much it makes him scream himself hoarse. Just the thought of it has his cock jerking violently. 

Yuta doesn't realise he's said all that out loud until Hansol growls and starts fucking him in earnest, hitting Yuta's prostate dead on. It makes Yuta howl, entire body shaking.

“Fuck, baby,” Hansol groans, sweat dripping down his nose and onto Yuta's lips. “I'm gonna show you off to everyone, put you on all fours so they can see how your slutty hole swallows my dick whole until it's so deep your stomach bulges.”

Hansol delivers a hard slap onto his thigh, the same one as before, and Yuta knows he's gonna have a big beautiful bruise tomorrow. With the other hand he circles Yuta's neck and squeezes, makig him choke on his own saliva.

“So good, my ass is so full, Sir,” Yuta tells him, the pressure over his throat making his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. “You're so deep I can taste you.”

Yuta's head is starting to fog up and his eyes are wet with tears, everything is too much and not enough at the same time. He just needs that little bit more to lose himself.

“You love my big dick splitting you open, don't you baby boy?” Hansol tightes the hand on Yuta's neck and hammers his hips, the slap of their skin a beautiful melody. “When I'm finished with you your hole's gonna be gaping so wide I'll be able to see inside you where I belong”

Yuta whines and closes his eyes, tears spilling down. “Fu- fuck, I'm yours, Sir.”

Hansol knows exactly wat he needs because he leans down and bites Yuta lightly on the cheek, voice sweet when he speaks again. “Do it, baby, just let go for me.”

Yuta's done for. He screams so loud his voice breaks, cock violently spilling everywhere while his brain shuts off. Just like that he's floating away, feeling light and free and happy.

He doesn't know how much time he spends on subspace, but when he comes back to himself he's laying down on the bed, head on Hansol's chest while his boyfriend massages his tired arms. 

“Are you back with me, baby?” Hansol asks him quietly.

Yuta sighs and kisses Hansol's chest. “Yeah.”

“Good. Are you okay?”

“I'm more that okay, I feel amazing.”

Hansol lets out a small laugh and carefully leans over the edge of the bed to grab something, coming back up with an open bottle of water that he offers to Yuta. He takes a few sips and immediately lays back down, hugging Hansol as tightly as his sore muscles will let him, he needs the warmth of Hansol's skin against his. Suddenly, a thought crosses is mind.

“You didn't come.” Yuta says, face turning into a grimace.

Hansol shushes him and starts stroking his back. “I did, you don't need to worry about that.”

“But I wated to feel it.” Yuta complains.

“Just write it down for nex time, okay?”

“Definitely.”

Hansol's still smiling when he kisses him, slow but thoroughly. Yuta's exhausted and his body hurts but he's so fucking happy, he wants to stay in this moment forever. When they break apart Hansol pulls him closer and rests his lips on Yuta's sweaty hair, heart beating steadily against Yuta's own.

They're always quiet once the scene ends, like the calm after the storm, prefering to cuddle and share caresses and sweet kisses while they come back from the high. Yuta falls asleep just like that, impossibly content and warm in Hansol's embrace, a whispered “I love you” the last thing he hears before his eyes finally close.


End file.
